1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopaedic instrument, and, more particularly, to an orthopaedic instrument for securing and shaping a bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic patients needing total joint replacement surgery are often found to have severe, pathologic bone loss at the affected joint. In this type of scenario, surgeons often use various types of bone shaping and bone grafting techniques to replace the worn bone. Surgeons are often tasked with having to create a custom-shaped bone manually with only visual guidance. This is not only time consuming, but also very difficult.
What is needed in the art is an orthopaedic instrument which fixedly secures the bone in place so that a surgeon can efficiently produce a custom-shaped bone with a high degree of accuracy.